


Contact High

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Sam could find getting high a lot more fun with the right incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact High

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "shotgun" at salt_burn_porn

February in SomewhereCloseToOmaha was colder than a witch’s tit. Dean knew this, because he touched one once before he ganked her. He liked to brag; say that they were really nice looking and she had on a low cut top and he just had to get a hand on them. The truth was that he tripped over his shoelace and accidentally brushed against her boob while he was going in for the kill, and it wasn’t sexy, it was fuckin’ creepy as hell, but that version of the story was not anywhere near as entertaining. 

He ended up back at their temporary apartment around eight on Friday night, after his work shift ended and he’d stopped to do some shopping (grocery and otherwise). He hadn’t minded bowing out of the hunt their dad had left for on Tuesday; it had been a little while since he’d had any quality time with Sammy. Sammy, whose bangs were hanging down over a graphing calculator that had cost Dean half a night’s pool hustling money, as he sat at the wobbly kitchen table doing math homework. 

“Calculus on a Friday night, man, you really know how to party, nerdface.”

Sam looked up at Dean, who was stomping snow off his boots and setting down grocery bags, and gave him that big, shiny white grin with the dimples that had grabbed Dean by the balls when Sammy was only fourteen and hadn’t let go since. Then Sam threw a pencil at him, shoved all the school work back into his bag and asked, “What’d you bring me, jerk?” Of course. Because he knew study time was over – it was Friday night, Dean had just gotten paid and their dad was gone for at least another few days. Also, because Dean always brought him something. 

Dean shook his head and started putting the food away. “You’d know if you got up and helped me with this shit, fucking slacker.” When he predictably made no move toward the little galley kitchen area, Dean just sighed and said, “They had a sale on one of those big boxes of Rice Krispies treats-” which got Sam off his ass immediately. 

“Hell yeah, hand that shit over, dude”, Sam said, suddenly standing directly behind Dean and grabbing onto his hips with those gigantic hands of his. Not even seventeen yet, Dean thought, and Sammy was taller than their dad, taller than him…Dean hadn’t taken it gracefully when Sam crowed about finally having half an inch or so on his brother last year, but now that he was used to it, he really didn’t mind. Not like there weren’t lots of benefits to Sam’s size, none of which Dean ought to know about. He did, though – he knew all six feet two inches of his skinny little brother, still trying to grow into those long limbs and waiting to fill out the spaces where his shoulders and chest were obviously going to be broad and strong. 

Shaking it off, Dean held up a bright-blue wrapped package and turned his head, leaning up a little for an awkwardly-angled kiss. He’d take a weird, sloppy kiss from Sammy over a blow job from a hot, experienced woman any day. “You eat dinner?” he asked, holding dessert hostage like Sam was still eight, until he got the expected sarcastic but positive response. He handed it over, saying, “Might want some more later. Got us some weed.”

Sam smiled, but apparently out of some sixteen year old instinct, rolled his eyes. “Dean, you know you got that shit for you. I don’t even really like it. _That much_. I mean, you know.”

Without even a hint of heat behind his words, Dean turned around and threw the dime bag of pot at Sam, who caught it in his left hand without looking away from Dean’s face. “Awwww, sorry I’m not sophisticated enough to have a connection to get you any blow in Middle of Nowhere, Nebraska.”

“Ralston, dumbass”, Sam said, as if it were a moral imperative to correct his brother. A shitty town with a shittier school – one county over had schools ten times better but they couldn’t afford an apartment there. “Why do you have to be like that? It’s not about being sophisticated, for Christ’s sake, why do you say that shit? I live the same life you do. Just because I like something different-”

“Just because you like something you got introduced to by kids with an assload more money than we have. You’d better not touch that shit unless you’re with me, and I got it for you.” He wasn’t going to say anything about the shocking and instant boner he’d gotten the first time he watched Sammy snort cocaine, off the back of a playing card on a dented wooden table; how his eyes had looked almost glittery in the low light of a motel room.

“Yes, I know all your _rules_ , Dean. Now can we please quit bitching at each other? It’s the weekend, Dad’s not here, and I kind of thought I’d be sucking your dick by now.”

Fuck if this kid didn’t have his act down like a pro. No one would ever believe how easy it was for Sam to throw around this filthy sex talk after he’d pretended to be the shy, quiet kid at school all day. He didn’t even hesitate, not with Dean, anyway. Sam had only had sex with one girl, to Dean’s knowledge, and it wasn’t a ‘king of the world’ moment, probably on account of him already being spoiled by fantastic sex with his older brother for the past couple of years. 

“Right. Yeah, uh, sorry Sammy”, Dean mumbled, hurriedly putting away the last of the refrigerated foods before catching Sam by the hem of his flannel and pulling him into the bedroom. When he headed to his hidden stash of rolling papers, Sam shot him a look and said, “Don’t you want the blow job first?”

“Nothin’ says we can’t do both, right? Anyway, I wanna watch you roll these fuckers. Love looking at your mouth while you’re licking across the paper, baby.” Dean could see Sam’s hard-on start to push against his sweatpants as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Yeah, now he was getting somewhere; a little pet name like that did it every time. The truth was that Sam couldn’t roll a joint for shit but the sight of his face, eyelids sweeping down while his sweet pink tongue ran across the edge of that thin paper, was more than a fair trade. “Tell you what”, Dean said, sitting on the end of the bed and setting all their supplies on his lap, “I’ll even let you do it while you’re on your knees. How’s that sound?”

Breathless, Sam just said, “Yeah, Dean, sure, I can – yeah” as he knelt in front of his brother, looking up at him with those soft almond eyes that reminded Dean of his age again for just a second. He unfolded a rolling paper onto the little silver tray resting on Dean’s thighs and carefully shook out a decent amount of weed in a line across it, already ground up (low quality, sure, but you can’t be picky in a small town). Slowly rolling it up until just the sticky side of the paper was left, Sam pushed himself up enough to kiss Dean, deep and hot, his tongue tracing Dean’s teeth and the top of his mouth, swallowing a moan that could have come from either of them. Then he got back to work, making sure he leaned back far enough so Dean had a clear view of him licking the paper before he closed it up and twisted the excess at the end. “Wanna go first?” he asked, moving the tray onto the floor and handing the joint and a lighter to his older brother. 

“Don’t I always go first?” Dean asked, taking what Sam gave him. Lighting up the joint, he took several small, shallow breaths before finally getting a good pull on it, letting the smoke settle in his chest and holding it there while Sam watched, the look on his face just the same as the first time he’d seen Dean get high. He blew out the smoke as Sammy got busy unbuckling his belt and yanking impatiently at his jeans. Dean smirked and lifted his hips to move things along. He barely had time to appreciate that his hard cock was finally freed from the confines of his jeans and boxers before Sam licked all the way up the underside of his shaft, then started tonguing at the head, coaxing out a little pre-come. Dean shuddered, concentrated on not dropping his joint, then had an idea. Taking another hard drag, he touched Sam’s shoulder to get his attention and motioned for him to lean back up. When he did, automatically opening his mouth for another kiss, it was obvious that Dean still hadn’t exhaled. Dean sealed his lips around Sam’s and blew the smoke right into his mouth. Sam choked on it a little but was mostly able to just suck it all down into his own chest. After a few seconds, he leaned down and blew the smoke out again directly over Dean’s still spit-wet cock. 

Looking up at his brother through those stupid bangs and fluttery eyelashes, Sam managed to get out a raspy “Liked that.”

Dean said, “Knew you would” as he grabbed the back of Sam’s hair and pushed him back down onto his dick. Not like Sam was going to complain, he was there on his knees for the blow job, not for the weed. “I don’t know why I didn’t show you this before.”

Shaking off the ashes into the homemade aluminum foil ashtray he’d made, Dean closed his eyes and marveled once again at Sam’s inherent fellatio skills. He was a champ almost from the very first time, confident and comfortable much more quickly than Dean had been. As Sam finally took him down almost all the way, he kept his tongue moving softly against the sensitive nerves under Dean’s cockhead, hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , humming his own pleasure so that Dean could feel it vibrate all the way through him. Taking another hit, he decided it was worth it to pull Sam up so he could shotgun the smoke to him again. This time Sammy was more prepared and took it all in smoothly, then very very _very_ slowly let it seep out of his mouth all over Dean’s dick before swallowing Dean down again, farther this time. Dean could feel the head of his cock brushing against Sam’s throat and his eyes rolled back in his head. This wasn’t going to last long, but that was all right. They had plenty of time. 

After one more puff of smoke into Dean’s lungs, straight to Sam’s then out into the air, Dean had no choice but to stub out the joint. Sam’s eyes clearly demonstrated that he was already pretty damn high but that didn’t stop him from getting down to business and honest to Christ deep-throating Dean like a fucking porn star, or that one girl in Oregon when he was seventeen who’d almost made him cry. (That wasn’t a story he liked to tell accurately, either)

“Fuck, Sammy”, Dean whispered as he tightened his grip on Sam’s hair. He could feel the muscles in Sam’s throat fluttering, opening up to take him all the way. Even through the pot-induced haze, it was so fucking intense. Holding on to Sam was enough, Dean had to force himself to keep his hips from bucking up. Sammy already had his entire dick in his mouth, down his throat, it’s not like Dean was gonna magically grow another inch or two of cock to feed his brother. He managed to hold out just a little longer even though he could feel his balls getting tight and his orgasm right there on the edge. When Sam swallowed around the head and whimpered, one reflexive tear falling from the corner of his eye onto the very top of Dean’s leg, it was over. Dean cursed and tried his best not to tear any of Sammy’s hair out as he pumped his load straight down Sam’s throat, pulling back just a little so the last of his cum could land on Sam’s tongue – he knew Sammy would whine if he didn’t get to taste it. 

Sam didn’t let go until Dean pushed at his shoulder, oversensitive and wrung out. Leaning back and looking up at Dean again, his lips puffy and swollen, he asked, “Good?” with a sly grin. 

He couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled Sam up onto the bed with him, trying to get them both out of all their clothes at once. “Guess it was okay”, Dean said, knowing Sammy was well aware of exactly how much more than _good_ he was. “You happier about getting high now?”

“From now on, we’re doing it like that every time. I’m not kidding”, Sam replied, biting the side of Dean’s neck and rolling his own hard, leaking dick against his hip. “You want some more before I fuck you so hard you forget you bought it?”

Dean felt his cock give a hopeful twitch despite the incredible orgasm he’d just experienced, and said, “Hell no, baby”, reaching for the lube and spreading his legs. 

Neither of them was going to remember anything about the cold and snow that weekend.


End file.
